Liquid crystalline polyesters showing optical anisotropy are paid to attention as materials for electronic parts because of an excellent electric insulation property, low hygroscopicity, heat resistance and the like. Recently, because of increasing a demand for downsizing of electric parts, that is, the demand for decreases in weight, thickness, length and size of electronic parts, use of this liquid crystalline polyester as a thin film has been investigated.
As the method of decreasing the thickness of a liquid crystalline polyester film, there are known a powder painting method using a micro powder, and a method of forming a painted film using a solution containing a micro powder dispersed. However, while a liquid crystalline polyester having a high flow beginning temperature shows high elasticity, it is difficult to obtain a thin film of the liquid crystalline polyester by a powder painting method, a method of forming a painted film using a solution containing a micro powder dispersed, or other methods, even if pellets of the liquid crystalline polyester are ground.